militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alexey Dyumin
| term_end = | predecessor = Vladimir Gruzdev | successor = | office2 = Deputy Minister of Defense | term_start2 = December 24, 2015 | term_end2 = February 2, 2016 | president2 = Vladimir Putin | primeminister2 = Dmitry Medvedev | birth_date = |birth_place = Kursk, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union |nationality = Russian |profession = | spouse = Olga Dyumina | party = United Russia | allegiance = Russia | branch = Russian Armed Forces | serviceyears = | rank = Lieutenant General | commands = | battles = | awards= }} Alexey Gennadyevich Dyumin ( , born 28 August 1972) is a Russian politician, current Governor of Tula Oblast since 2016. Previosly he served as President Vladimir Putin’s chief security guard and assistant before being promoted to lead the Russian military’s special operations forces. In 2014, he oversaw the annexation of Crimea and the following year became Deputy Minister of Defense of the Russian Federation.A look at some of the Russian officials hit by US sanctions He holds the rank of lieutenant general and is a Hero of the Russian Federation. He is rumored to be one of Putin's preferred successors as President of Russia.Vladimir Putin is grooming ex-bodyguard and military hero, 43, to become future Russian president, experts claimVladimir Putin is grooming ex-bodyguard and military hero, 43, to become future Russian president, experts claim Life and career Alex Dyumin was born August 28, 1972 in Kursk. In 1994, he graduated from Voronezh Higher Military Engineering School of Radio Electronics. The school was a part of the Moscow Military District, which was engaged in countering enemy reconnaissance efforts.Алексей Дюмин рассказал "Ъ", как он дошел до Тулы In 1995, he served in the Russian Federal Security Service, followed by the Federal Protective Service. In 2007, Alexey Dyumin became head of security of Prime Minister Viktor Zubkov. In 2012, Dyumin became the deputy head of the Presidential Security Service. In 2014 Dyumin became the deputy chief of the GRU, Russian special operations forces, which has played a key role in the Russian annexation of Crimea. According to the newspaper "Kommersant", Dyumin orchestrated the evacuation of Ukrainian President Viktor Yanukovych on February 23, 2014.«Ъ»: новый глава Тульской области руководил эвакуацией Януковича с Украины Since 2015, Dyumin has served as Chief of Staff of the Russian Ground Forces and First Deputy Commander of the Russian Ground Forces. On December 11, 2015, Dyumin was promoted to Lieutenant General.http://www.kremlin.ru/acts/bank/40277 Decree of the President of Russia On December 24, 2015, by decree of President Vladimir Putin, Lieutenant-General Alexey Dyumin was appointed Deputy Defense Minister of Russia Sergey Shoygu.Russian Defense Minister, Army General Sergei Shoigu held a regular meeting of the Board of the War Department and Alexey Dyumin]] According to Dyumin, he once saved Putin from a bear attack. In April 2018, the United States imposed sanctions on him and 23 other Russian nationals. Governor of Tula Oblast (2016–present) Election On February 2, 2016, President Vladimir Putin appointed Alexey Dyumin as Acting Governor of Tula Oblast. He succeeded Vladimir Gruzdev, who left the post at his own request. Dyumin assumed the duties of Governor of Tula Oblast on February 4, 2016.Алексей Дюмин вступает в должность и.о. губернатора Тульской области For Dyumin appointment was a surprise."В конце концов, жизнь не раз круто менялась" On February 9, 2016, Dyumin announced plans to participate in the gubernatorial election, which was held on September 18, 2016. He decided to run for Governor as independent candidate, but he was supported by United Russia and Liberal Democratic Party. At the same time, Tula Oblast became the only region in 2016, where the United Russia did not hold a primaries for the selection of a candidate for Governor from the party.Алексей Дюмин самовыдвинется на выборы главы Тульской области. 25.04.2016 Dyumin won the election with 84.17% of the votes. Alexey Dyumin took office as Governor on 22 September 2016.Алексей Дюмин официально вступил в должность губернатора Тульской области Governorship On 29 November 2017, at the III Congress of Railway Workers, Governor Dyumin announced the upcoming construction of the high–speed railway Moscow — Tula as part of the promising high–speed railway "South" (Moscow — Rostov on Don — Adler). Since 2017, according to Dyumin, preparatory work has been launched with the participation of Russian Railways, all interested agencies, the President and the Prime Minister. The distance between Moscow and Tula in 194 km train will overcome 55 minutes, while now, the train pass this way for two hours. In 2018, Alexey Dyumin entered the top 10 of Most Powerful Governors in Russia, taking 6th place.АЛЕКСЕЙ ДЮМИН ВОШЕЛ В ЧИСЛО САМЫХ ВЛИЯТЕЛЬНЫХ ГЛАВ СУБЪЕКТОВ РФ Personal life Family Alexey Dyumin is married, wife Olga was born on 8 January 1977 in Moscow. Alexey Dyumin has a son Nikita, who is studying at school. Hobbies Alexey Dyumin plays amateur hockey, as a rule, in the position of goalkeeper. As an adviser included in the management of the hockey club SKA Saint Petersburg. In October 2011, together with Roman Rotenberg and Gennady Timchenko, he participated in a charity friendly hockey match for the SKA Legends team.ХК Торпедо Нижний Новгород, 19.10.2011. On 7 October 2015, Dyumin participated in the Night Hockey League match, which took place in Sochi and was dedicated to the birthday of Russian President Vladimir Putin.Президент России В. Путин принимает участие в хоккейном матче чемпионов НХЛ и Правления и почётных гостей НХЛПутин забросил семь шайб в составе команды «Звёзд НХЛ» References Category:1972 births Category:Living people Category:People from Kursk Category:Governors of Tula Oblast Category:Russian lieutenant generals Category:Heroes of the Russian Federation Category:Recipients of the Order "For Merit to the Fatherland" Category:Recipients of the Order of Courage